


Banana Boy

by penctagon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Seventeen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Dunno how long this is going to be, Grumpy Mingyu, I'm just gonna roll with it, Jeongcheol won't last very long, Jeonghan is an angel, Jeonghan is majoring in Literary Criticism, Jeonghan stress bakes, Jeonghan's aparment flooded, Jeonghan's banana shirt gets made fun of a lot, Junhan childhood best friends, Junhui and Mingyu live together, Junhui is tired of Mingyu's bullshit, Junhui loves his kitchenware, M/M, Mingyu loves his cereal, More tags will be added once I actually know what the fuck I'm doing, Or when I'll finish it, Roommates, They're all just tired college students, and he lost all his pokemon cards :(, not proof-read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penctagon/pseuds/penctagon
Summary: Jeonghan is a bad roommate and Mingyu really likes Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Also, Junhui is very possessive over his kitchenware.-Alternatively, Jeonghan’s apartment floods, and an excitable Junhui and reluctant Mingyu welcome him to their home until the repairs are finished. Though Mingyu definitely hasn’t experienced love before, he could’ve sworn from the first time he heard Jeonghan’s laugh that he was fucked over.But that bitch keeps stealing his cereal.





	Banana Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. The GyuHan tag is dry and I need to fuel my ship, so I pulled this out of my ass instead of writing my Spanish Essay. Thank me later.
> 
> Not proof-read.

“It’ll only be for a few weeks. The pipe above his room busted and half his crap got water damaged. If he seems crabby at first, it’s because all his pokemon cards were soaked beyond belief,” Junhui sighed as he fluffed one of the rusty orange pillows on the couch that wasn’t really visually appealing, but it was a dollar at a garage sale and Mingyu claimed it had ‘personality’, so the purchase was made just like that.

“He has to follow the rules. You always make me follow the rules. He can’t break them just because you’ve been friends with him longer than I have,” Mingyu murmured. He wasn’t too excited about the whole ordeal, but he couldn’t really object to it. After all, the poor guy needed a place to crash. His entire apartment, as well as the rest of the floor, had been partially flooded and he’d have to wait at least a month and a half until the damage was taken care of and he could move back in.

“Shut _up_ , Mingyu. All you do is whine.” Mingyu’s response was nothing but a pout, until his eyes widened and he sat up straighter, looking away from the Words With Friends game he was in the middle of.

“He can’t touch my cereal! If he eats my cereal, I’m kicking him out. I don’t care if he shits on the couch, but he cannot eat my fucking cereal.”

“Shit on the couch? Jeonghan is a twenty one year old human being, not a dog, Gyu. Shut the fuck up,” Junhui snapped, rolling his eyes just as the doorbell rang. “Oh, that’s him. Be nice. Don’t weird him out with your cereal talk.” Mingyu scoffed and resumed his game, sticking his tongue out slightly as he concentrated on the word he was currently piecing together. Junhui disappeared from sight, and from the front of the house, he could hear him greeting who was now going to be their roommate for at least a month.

Mingyu really had no interest in the other guy. He was two years older than them and all he knew was what Junhui had briefed him on an hour ago: his name was Yoon Jeonghan, he was 21, and currently majoring in literary rhetoric and criticism.

 _“Don’t be a dick. And also, don’t make fun of him if he wears his banana shirt. He loves that thing. One time he came to me crying because his professor called him ‘Banana Boy’ and he took it as an insult,”_ Junhui had warned him earlier that day.

“Gyu’s in the living room. He’s being an asshole right now, so you don’t have to say hi. Oh, and you can just throw your coat on the chair. I’ll make Gyu hang it up later,” Junhui was babbling from the foyer. Mingyu rolled his eyes at that. Of course.

Junhui was not the easiest person to live with. The two had been roommates freshman year in a double dorm, and Mingyu was instantly forced to grow accustomed to his lifestyle. Things had to be neat and clean, orderly and done correctly. Had Mingyu thrown his jacket on the couch anytime, Junhui would’ve thrown a fit. But of course he was going to make an exception for Mr. Yoon Jeonghan, someone Junhui had known since they were just learning how to walk.

Mingyu’s sour attitude was punctured by a soft laugh, and his ego instantly deflated as the sound lulled his attention away from his phone.

“I’m not exactly a guest, Junhui. You don’t have to clean up after me. I’m perfectly capable of hanging up my own jacket.” Mingyu blinked, his expression placid, but also perplexed. Junhui briefed him on the basics of this Jeonghan guy, yeah, but he didn’t tell Mingyu that he had the laugh that tinkled like an angel’s giggle.

“Sorry. I just like making Gyu do things for me. Come on, this is the spare bedroom I was telling you about. It gets cold sometimes, which is why we have a little space heater wedged in the window…” Junhui’s voice got quieter as he lead their temporary roommate down the hall to the third bedroom in their small flat.

Mingyu’s phone screen dimmed, and eventually turned off in the middle of the game as he just sat there, staring at the cream walls. The wall across from him had a faint red stain after the time Mingyu had gently tossed a can of tomato soup at Junhui, only to have it explode against the wall. That voice was unlike anything he’d ever heard before. It was so soft, pitched just perfectly to the point where it wasn’t annoyingly squeaky, but it wasn’t deep or very masculine, either.

Mingyu wanted to hear it again.

-

The first time Mingyu actually saw Jeonghan was just a glimpse.

It was the next morning, Tuesday.

“Hannie, grab some bagels from the corner store on your way back. You already ate the last two,” Junhui was whining from the kitchen. Mingyu had just woken up and was trodding down the hall, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his messy hair.

“Okay. But don’t think this means I’m not going to eat all of those, either.” It was the pretty voice again, obviously Jeonghan’s, but muffled. He probably had his mouth stuffed with one of the bagels Junhui had been complaining about.

Mingyu was just about to step into the kitchen when a figure breezed right past him, a bounce in its step. It was Jeonghan, traipizing down the hallway.

“I’ve got to run. 8 am classes are hell! It was nice meeting you, Mingyu!” A wide-eyed Mingyu stared after Jeonghan as he whipped the door open and snapped it shut behind him. He hadn’t even met eyes with him, hadn’t even spoken a word. Mingyu turned to stare at Junhui. He had seen a flash of lilac just before the door snapped shut.

“You didn’t tell me he had long hair.”

“I figured you would notice that once you actually saw him. But since you were so rude yesterday and didn’t emerge from your room to even say a proper hello, I guess you didn’t find out for yourself,” Junhui harrumphed, not looking up from his textbook. He had a highlighter in one hand, a steaming mug of coffee in the other.

“Yeah yeah. Stop your bitching. Does he sing or something?” Mingyu already knew the answer to the question. He’d been lying awake at around eleven when he heard the showerhead turn on, the water run, and someone step in. At first, he’d been pissed, because who took showers at 11:30 at night? But his mind’s anger quickly converted to fascination as he heard soft choruses waft down the hall. They didn’t belong to a song he knew of, but the words flowed very nicely, and Mingyu found himself now forcing his eyes open to hear the quiet voice instead of trying to fall asleep.

“Mmhmm. He’s a great singer. He was in an acapella group in high school with me. I thought you knew that.”

“I didn’t.”

“ _Thanks_.”

-

Mingyu actually spoke his first words to Jeonghan the following morning.

“So _you_ took my fucking cereal?” Mingyu cussed from across the living room. His eyes were livid, and his upper lip was curled in a furious growl. Yoon Jeonghan looked away from the television (Law  & Order was on. Boy, was he grateful Junhui had cable) to meet his new roommate’s eyes, his mouth full of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

“Hm?” He hummed, swallowing the sugary mush and nodding his head quickly. “Yeah. I love Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It always makes the milk taste really sweet after you finish all the-”

“I know. But you took my cereal. _Without asking_ ,” Mingyu hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the offender. Jeonghan raised his eyebrows.

“Oh. So the post-it notes all over the box weren’t a joke?” In preparation for the new roommate, Mingyu had made sure to mark everything that was clearly his, especially his cereal. He loved Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It was clearly the superior cereal, and he always made sure that he was the only one eating it. Junhui wasn’t allowed to even touch the box.

And yet, here Jeonghan was, casually eating his cereal like it was no big deal.

“No, it wasn’t a fucking joke, that’s _my_ cereal!” Mingyu yelped, and Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. There was a moment of silence before he burst out into laughter, the milk in his bright orange bowl sloshing around, nearly spilling the contents.

“Relax, kid!” He giggled, covering his mouth so he didn’t seem gross, laughing with his mouth full. Mingyu was completely at a loss for words. He was genuinely angry with this guy for taking his god damn cereal, and here he was laughing at him. Was this some kind of joke? Some form of disrespect?

But Mingyu couldn’t hold himself to be angrier any longer, because _that laugh_. It was music to his ears. And he was the cause of it, even if it wasn’t intentional, he was making the angel laugh.

“I’ll buy you another box. I’ll buy you a dozen boxes. We’re going to be roommates for, like, a month. I don’t need you being an angsty teen when it comes to me, alright?” Jeonghan laughed softly. He wasn’t saying it condescendingly or in any sort of demeaning way. He wast just saying it like it was. And, well, Mingyu didn’t really know what to say to that.

Luckily for the two of them, Junhui came to the rescue, shoving the door open with his toe, balancing a plethora of books in his hands, two people trailing in behind him.

“Hey Gyu. Hannie, wanna study for that Child Development exam with Seungcheol and Jisoo and I?” Junhui asked as he stumbled into the living room, dropping a rather heavy textbook with a thud. Seungcehol cringed and picked it up.

“Shit, yeah. I forgot about that. That’s on Thursday, right?” Jeonghan frowned, standing up and brushing his jeans off. Just like that, the four others launched into a full blown conversation and made their way into the kitchen to study, leaving Mingyu to stare wordlessly at the bowl Jeonghan had left behind. He hadn’t even finished off the bowl, that bastard.


End file.
